Un Livre
by La-Fille-La-Plume
Summary: L'impression d'être seul au monde, vivre à part, ne plus exister pendant des années, et revivre tout à coup. Un perte, une rencontre...et enfin de la joie.


Il l'observait discrètement, assez éloigné pour ne pas être vu mais assez prêt pour distinguer sa silhouette. Il n'arrivait plus à en détacher les yeux tellement il était subjugué.

Elle était parfaitement immobile, une jambe délicieusement courbée sous sa hanche, assise sur un banc d'un vert fade en plein parc.

De là où il l'observait, elle semblait frêle mais en bonne santé. Ses courbes fines dessinaient une jolie jeune femme qui était plongée dans son livre, les yeux rivés sur les pages d'un ouvrage dont il ne connaissait le nom. Son visage, incliné vers l'avant, en forme de cœur, était noyé sous de longues boucles brunes nimbées de soleil, faisant ressortir ce roux flamboyant. Ses yeux bruns semblaient si intéressés qu'il s'extasia encore plus sur cette jeune femme. Ces deux prunelles étaient entourées par des longs cils ourlés de noirs. Son nez paraissait sculpté par de grands maîtres italiens du XVIII siècle. Ce magnifique visage se clôturait par une bouche à peine trop pulpeuse pour un si petit menton. Une fois détaillée complètement, il se rendit compte que jamais il n'avait vu une personne aussi splendide.

Cette créature était une pure merveille !

Son cou, dégagé, tendu par l'effort de la lecture, était tout aussi splendide. Son buste se tenait droit et ses bras étaient fins. Ses mains si délicates tenaient cette œuvre qui la fascinait tant. Sa peau blanche, laiteuse, paraissait si douce. Il fallait qu'il arrête de regarder cette inconnue au visage d'ange, sinon jamais il ne pourrait détourner son regard admiratif d'elle. Si sa propre mère était là, il aurait sûrement déjà reçu un sermon pour tant d'impolitesse. "Regarder les gens trop longtemps ou du moins les scruter de la tête aux pieds est une impolitesse." Un doux sourire mélancolique se dessina sur ses lèvres à ces vielles paroles.

Il se dit que ce devait être une femme cultivée et passionnante. Ces yeux exprimaient une grande dévotion pour la littérature... en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il en pensait. Il imagina alors sa voix suave et tendre, son rire cristallin qu'il aurait adoré entendre. Son nom prononcé par ces lèvres qu'il trouvait tout simplement parfaite pour les siennes.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées devenues trop intrusives et dénaturées. Puis, le désespoir le gagna. Jamais un homme comme lui n'aurait pu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, intéresser cet ange...

Son admiration pour cette femme était si importante qu'il songea même à aller lui parler, mais la peur le rongea de l'intérieur et il repoussa cette idée pour plus tard. Malgré ses efforts de bifurquer à d'autres pensées, son regard se posa de lui-même vers ce banc. Ce banc...maintenant vide de toute personne où seul un livre usé par la lecture était délaissé par un ange.

Il regarda ce livre de longues minutes, attendant que quelqu'un le prenne, mais rien. Il hésitait à aller le chercher.

Qu'avait-il à perdre? Ce n'était qu'un livre après tout...non? Il se leva et courut presque jusqu'au banc de peur que quelqu'un le lui vole. C'était stupide, mais il lui fallait ce livre, maintenant. Il n'osait encore le toucher de ses mains, de peur de l'abîmer davantage.

Il glissa ses doigts le plus délicatement possible sur la couverture, faisant balader ces derniers sur le titre en gravure grossière. Ce titre, qu'il ne pouvait voir de son banc, était mystérieux. Seule une lettre creusée sur la couverture apparaissait. Un magnifique "I" y était inscrit, d'un bordeaux sombre, rouge sang et baveux. Cette lettre piquait sa curiosité. A quoi pouvait-elle correspondre? Le saura-t-il un jour? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien.

Il continua son analyse, lentement, comme pour ne pas rater un détail intéressant. La première de couverture, qui devait sous doute être blanche d'origine, était dorénavant d'un jaune fatigué et poussiéreux. Les bords et les angles étaient coupés, cornés ou encore pliés par tant de lectures passionnées. La tranche ne portait aucune autre information qu'un nouveau "I" si bien dessiné. Au bout de quelques longues secondes à examiner cet ouvrage jauni de vieillesse, il hésitait encore à l'ouvrir. Serait-ce violer son intimité? Ce livre ne lui appartenait nullement, mais pourtant il se l'appropriait déjà. Sa mère l'aurait encore une fois de plus grondé pour tant d'irrespect envers une jeune femme. Une jeune femme mystérieuse et étrangère comme son ouvrage.

Ce livre qui paraissait si passionnant, il l'entrouvrit doucement. Il senti la vieillesse des pages de papier ancien. Il s'assit là, où il y a quelques minutes, un ange était descendu des cieux. Il se laissa glisser à la place de cet ange et fut parcouru d'un frisson qui lui parcourra l'échine tout entier. Il soupira de ce nouveau sentiment inconnu et pourtant si intense. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela auparavant. Une sensation étrange, sournoise, indéchiffrable l'emplit doucement. Une sensation de bien-être, un gonflement de cœur qui remplit la poitrine et qui fit sourire doucement de bonheur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Les cris de trois enfants dans le parc le fis sortir de sa rêverie. Il tourna la tête en direction des trois perturbateurs, ils essayaient depuis tout à l'heure d'attirer un cygne, présent dans le lac avoisinant, avec un bout d'herbe. Et maintenant celui-ci avait faillit mordre un des petits doigts d'un des trois garçons.

Edward secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et se rendit soudain compte que le soleil se couchait doucement derrière les chênes majestueux de Tilicum Park. Il était étrange surtout par ces temps-ci de parler de soleil à Forks. Il plaqua donc son trésor, jusque ici non dévoilé, contre son cœur et le protégea de son manteau de peur encore une fois que quelqu'un le lui dérobe. Il devenait parano se dit-il, jamais personne ne volerais un livre à part une mordue de lecture comme la jeune femme mystérieuse. Il se surpris à adorer ce surnom..."la jeune femme mystérieuse".

Et c'est en pensant à elle, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'Edward rentra "chez lui".

A Forks à seulement quelques pâtés de Friars Way, existait une cabane sorti de terre constituée uniquement de bois noble abîmé et de plante vertes grimpantes à souhait. A première vu, on pourrais croire à un château étrange tout droit sorti d'un compte de fée, mais en y regardant de plus près, on s'apercevait qu'il s'agissait d'une vielle bâtisse datant du XIXème siècle, reprise et entretenu par une certaine madame Carter.

Cette dernière ne se montrait jamais, que se soit pour faire ses courses ou tout autre chose. Ce n'était pas madame Carter qui allait voir les autres, c'était les autres qui allait voir madame Carter. On savais donc que c'était une dame agréable qui aimait restée chez elle. Elle devait avoir soixante ou soixante-cinq ans tout au plus. En fait, personne n'osait vraiment le lui demander. Et puis de tout façon, tout le monde s'en fichais un peu à Forks.

Le plus important, c'était sa présence, ici, dans cette vieille demeure.

Madame Carter était là pour de bien nombreuses personne et Edward en faisait parti. Cette maison, c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il avait passé une grande partie de sa vie ici, dans ce jardin magnifique, à courir après les papillons et les insectes en tout genre. Cette demeure, c'était un refuge pour lui, un toit rempli d'amour. C'était et il détestait dire ce mot pour un tel endroit... un orphelinat.

Edward habitait ici depuis bientôt dix ans. Dix ans de souvenir resurgissant tous les matins. Des choses durs à entendre, des choses d'hommes...

 _Le directeur, était venu frapper à la porte de la salle de classe. Tous les élèves s'étaient alors tournés, puis s'étaient levés de leurs chaises pour le saluer. Mr Labbe ni prêta nullement attention, et appela d'une voix calme :_  
 _-Monsieur Cullen, vous voulez bien venir dans mon bureau s'il vous plait._  
 _A ce moment précis, un petit cœur avait tressauté de peur dans la classe de Mlle Nozi. Edward, alors âgé de sept ans seulement, se leva avec calme et se dirigea vers la porte. Mr Labbe referma celle-ci derrière le pauvre petit garçon. Les brouhahas des élèves s'estompèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient vers le bureau du directeur._  
 _Edward le suivit docilement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, paralysé par la peur._  
 _Mais qu'avait-il put bien commettre comme bêtises pour être convoqué dans le bureau du directeur ?_  
 _Il ne le savait pas. Avait-ils remarqué qu'il récupérait les reste de craie blanche que jetait Mademoiselle Nozi dans la poubelle ?_  
 _Mr Labbe, qui ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, s'arrêta net au beau milieu du dernier couloir qui menait à son bureau et s'accroupi difficilement à la hauteur du petit garçon, maintenant en face de lui._  
 _Edward ne bougeait pas, de toute façon son corps le refusait. Le directeur respira fortement dans un sifflement de narines, et expulsa d'un seul coup tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons. Son haleine de fumeur s'infiltra à grande effluves dans les narines du petit garçon._  
 _-Edward…parfois il faut se comporter en homme et supporter les choses comme un grand...Tu comprend ?… et cela va être dur, très dur, mais sache que le cor enseignant sera là pour toi mon garçon._  
 _Edward se dit que cela devait vraiment être mauvais pour que le directeur l'appel « mon garçon » ,il n'appelait jamais personne comme cela. Il avait sans doute, sans s'en rendre compte, casser toutes les vitres de l'école en jouant au ballon avec Emmett._  
 _-J'ai reçu un appel ce matin, et cela concernait tes parents mon petit. Continua Mr Labbe. Et…_  
 _Le directeur repris une nouvelle fois une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage même si ce n'était pas à lui d'en avoir désormais._  
 _-Tes parents Edward… étaient en voiture ce matin…et ils ont eu un accident…un très gros accident._  
 _Edward écouta attentivement en essayant d'imaginer tout cela, jusqu' ici il arrivait à suivre._  
 _-Quand les médecins sont arrivaient…il était trop tard._  
 _Sans comprendre pourquoi les joues d'Edward devinrent humides. Il pleurait ? Mais pourquoi ? Son cerveau avait-il déjà compris la situation ? Mr Labbe continua de parler, mais Edward ne l'entendait déjà plus. Il était dans sa bulle de réflexion et en ce moment, rien ni personne ne pouvait le perturber. Son cerveau de petit garçon tournait à plein régime. Souvent, les adultes disent, qu'à l'annonce de cette terrible nouvelle, les enfants ne comprennent pas ou en tout cas pas tout de suite. Mais Edward, avait parfaitement compris, ses parents avaient pris la voiture ce matin, ils ont eues un terrible accident et maintenant ils étaient…_ Morts.


End file.
